Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activator, and more specifically, to a door latch activator for trailers or truck bodies.
Background
Recently, the conservation of energy, and corresponding reduction in air pollution for heavy duty diesel powered trucks and refrigerated trailers, has been a major topic of discussion. Many jurisdictions currently require reductions in energy use and air pollution by trucks and trailers idling when being loaded, unloaded, or in standby mode at warehouses, loading docks, stores, and other general parking areas. In connection with these issues, different units within the trailer or truck body may need to be synchronized and/or controlled. In some cases, the trailer or truck body may need to synchronize and/or control units such as a camera unit, interior lighting unit, or pneumatic sealing unit.